The Years of Lily Potter
by Fluffy Black Sheep
Summary: Lily Evans finally gets to go to Hogwarts! She's excited and scared. She has a friend named Severus Snape and an enemy, James Potter. She encounters friendships and is waiting for letters.


The years of lily potter

Chapter one: Good morning

"Lily!" shouted Petunia Evans. "It's morning." Lily groaned, jumped out of bed, snatched her silver ivory wand and slammed the lid on her trunk with all her clothes thrown messily inside and books with dogtags in the parts she was reading. Lily slid on a crumpled t-shirt and jeans while stuffing her wand hastily in her front pocket. She went downstairs two steps at a time. "Good morning, pumpkin." said Brian. Mr. Evans looked up from the Daily Prophet as Lily followed Petunia down the stairs.

"Mum, what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs."

replied Aubree. Mrs. Evans scraped the eggs off the pan with a chopstick. Aubree and Brian glanced at each other. Finally, Mrs. Evans cleared her throat and said, " Lily, dear, did you know..." she paused slightly before finishing her sentence. "Today you are going on the Hogwarts-"

Mr. Evans finished Mrs. Evans off, "-Express" There was a long silence. Finally Petunia asked, "What is the Hogwarts Express?"

Brian finally said, " It's how Lily is going to Hogwarts, her new school.

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Once Lily heard that the Hogwarts Express was arriving today, she hurried upstairs and began packing her trunk. While tossing in her potions, books and folding her clothes and pajamas, she looked on her bedside table and grabbed her deck of chocolate frog cards. It was a quarter to 9:oo. She slammed her trunk down and grabbed her cat, Gingermon. At that exact moment Petunia came in sneering, " An ickle little witch, an ickle little witch!" Then as she was leaving, Petunia muttered the word "freak" to herself. Finally, it was 9:10. Brian and Lily went while Petunia pouted to herself when Lily hugged her sister and said, "Goodbye Petunia, I'll miss you. If I can write to you I will. Lily hugged her sniffling sister. Mrs. Evans, with tears dried on her cheeks pecked Lily a kiss. "Goodbye! Be good!" shouted Mrs. Evans as Lily boarded the train and it started moving. "Lily!" called a voice. She turned around and saw Severus.

"Can we sit together?"

"Sure".

They entered a compartment and sat down. 3 other boys entered. A boy with messy black hair sticking all places, and glasses taped in the middle. Another boy had long dark, curly hair and amber eyes. The last boy had blondish brown hair and blue eyes. Nobody spoke. Finally the boy with black hair sticking all places said, " 'ello there, I'm James potter and you are?" while putting his feet in the couch Lily and Severus were sitting on. "Lily. Lily Evans." said Lily then looking at Snape, Severus said, " I am Severus Snape"

" 'ello Evans,"

he paused then said, grinning wickedly, " Hello, Snivellus" The 2 boys laughed while Lily glared at them and said " C'mon Severus, let's go to a different compartment." The boys stopped laughing. As they left, James smiled weakly and said " Bye... Snivellus...". Lily gave them one last glare and slammed the door shut.

Chapter 3: Keeper of the keys

Soon, The dreadful train ride was over. As they left the train they heard a big booming voice, " Firs' years... firs' years follow me... come 'ere everyone, come 'ere" a big man with a black beard, looked somewhat like a giant. " Everyone," His voice boomed, " I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys. Y'all can call me Hagrid"

" Hi Hagrid" all the kids chorused. " Everyone, get into a boat." said Hagrid while climbing into his own boat. Lily tried to stay away from the boys as much as possible and climbed into a boat with Molly Weasley and Severus. When everyone had a boat he waved his wand and all the boats started moving. finally they reached the castle. " Firs' years this way" everyone followed Hagrid without a peep. Finally they walked up a spiral staircase. A tall, bony woman in emerald robes was standing by one big door. " Firs' years are 'ere, Professor McGonagall." " Very well" said the lady. Hagrid walked down the stairs again. " Hello everyone" she had a long slender voice." I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts." then her long bony fingers reached for the door and she turned the doorknob. Everyone tried to get a peak of the tremendous room filled with millions of kids. At one table, lots of teachers sat. Lily spotted Hagrid then her eyes moved to the middle of the table were a slender guy like Professor McGonagall. He had half moon glasses, a long purple robe and silver and white hair flowing down his back. He also had 2 eyes. 2 piercing blue eyes. For a second his eyes locked onto hers. Lily felt like he was burning a hole through her eyes.

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

Lily looked away quickly. A baggy, big, floppy hat with a mouth sat on a chair. It opened it's baggy mouth and started singing " A thousand years ago when I was newly sewn, there lived four wizards of renown, whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild more, Fair Ravenclaw from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff from Valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, they hatched a daring plan to educate young sorcerers thus Hogwarts school began. now each of these founders formed their own house, For each did value different virtues in one they had to teach. By Gryffindor they were prized beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest would always be the best; for Hufflepuff , hard workers were most worthy in admission; And power hungry Slytherin loved the great ambition. While still alive they did divide their favorites from the throng. Yet to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor that found their way, he whipped me off his head the founders put some brains in me so i can choose instead! Now slip me snug in your ears and I've never yet been wrong! I have looked inside your mind and tell you where you belong!" "When I call your name you will come up, I shall put this hat on you and you will be sorted to your houses!" shouted Professor McGonagall. " Let the sorting begin" a crowd of cheer's came bursting in as Professor McGonagall finished the last syllable. " Abbott, Sylvia. " she practically shouted because everyone was so loud. Finally all the noise died down to see what house Sylvia was put in. "Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat. on and on the list went. Finally, " Evans, Lilliandil."

Lily slowly pushed her way through. Professor McGonagall placed a hat on top of her head. she heard a tiny voice in her ear, " Evans, eh? I remember when your mom put me on top of her head. Then it better be... GRYFFINDOR!" She bounced down to the table. "Hi Lilliandil! I am Cecillia, one of your prefects!" they shook hands while Lily snuck a glance at the gold shimmering badge. " Snape, Severus!" shouted Professor McGonagall when all the Gryffindor cheers died down. Slowly, Severus slunked up to the chair and tried on the hat, squinting. "SLYTHERIN!" He slowly slunked to the Slytherin table on the other side of the great hall. He can only wish what it would like to be in Gryffindor. He looked longley at the Gryffindor table on the other side while Lucius Malfoy, patted him on his back. Lily's new friends, Serenity and Gabriella Nettosia. They were twins. They all sat together while Lily munched on some Honeybee cornbread. Just then, another girl sat down next to them as the desserts landed on all the plates. "Hi i'm Trinity Lake. Um..." she took a quick glance at Serenity and Gabriella." I don't think you should be hanging losers. Join me with me and my friends Naomi, Faith and Destiny. " she pointed a sparkly purple fingernail to 3 girls. Gabriella and Serenity looked at their plates sadly as Lily was about to answer. " I think I have the right people with me. I don't need your help." Trinity looked like she was about to blow up with rage. " I'll get you back Evans." she said coldly. Just as she sashayed away to the Hufflepuff table, Dumbledore stood up.

Chapter 5: Dormitories

The room was dead silent. His faint voice filled the room. " Welcome first years. I want to announce the 3rd floor is forbidden also counting the Forbidden Forest. To all first years I want to introduce all the teachers. That's Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Montalonas. Prefects? lead them out to their Dormitories." "All Slytherins! " called Rachel Parkton and Lucius Malfoy, " Follow us!" Severus followed right behind them. They came to this big picture of a man on a horse." Password" he said. " Leaky Cauldron" shouted Rachel and Lucius . "Correct!" he hissed, and a small passageway opened for all Slytherins to go in. Most of the older Slytherins went to sit by the fire to start working on homework. Severus went to the boy's dormitory where they slept and looked for the trunk that said his name. Lucius Malfoy... Matt Leeker... Tom Riddle... Severus Snape. Ah ha! His trunk. He opened it and slipped on his Black, cordery pajamas. He slipped into bed with the quibbler and started shifting through the magazine. Severus couldn't help but notice a boy with black hair and blue eyes staring at him. He said, " I'm Tom Riddle"

" Severus Snape" Severus replied. They went back doing their things. Tom Riddle was writing in a torn, brown journal.

Chapter 6: Mail time

I danced around my room when I saw I got letters.

" I got letters!" I screamed and ripped them open;

Dear Lily:

How are you? You should see Petunia. She cries every day. She misses you so much! When Mom made waffles today, she missed you so much because she knew you loved waffles more than any other food. I miss you too. Please write back. We miss you.

- Dad

Dear Honey,

How are you? We all miss you. Petunia is always asking when you'd be home. Did you make any friends? Please write back. See you in winter break.

_ Mom

Dear Lily,

I miss you. I hope you don't come back for winter break. Did you make more friends, is the school good? I love you. - Petunia

I miss them so much. Someday, when I get out of Hogwarts, I will go back, to home.


End file.
